1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to frequency band splitting in general, and, in particular, to a method for performing passive frequency band splitting.
2. Description of Related Art
High-speed signaling systems typically employ multiple single carrier frequency channels to transfer data present within a frequency band from a transmitter (or driver) to a receiver on a printed circuit board. Those single carrier frequency channels are physical channels that are required to maintain wiring rules, such as spacing and density requirements, in order to be able to transmit signals with integrity within a high-speed signaling system.
Instead of using separate physical channels for each carrier frequency signal, a single guiding structure can be utilized to transfer multiple carrier frequency signals. This would require combining and splitting individual carrier frequency signals at the inset and outset of the wave-guiding structure. This approach can be achieved by using frequency division multiplexing methods. To separate signals at the receiving end, a power divider and band pass filters are utilized. Power divided signals are sent to band pass filters, each designed for a specific carrier frequency and associated with a certain receiver. Due to the power division, signals sent to band-pass filters have less amplitude. This approach makes the data signals at each individual receiver more prone to noise. To alleviate the lower signal amplitude characteristic, various amplifiers may be employed; however, this would result in increased costs and resource utilization.
Consequently it would be desirable to provide an improved method to perform frequency band splitting in high-speed signaling systems.